THE INHUMANS
by jman007
Summary: So here is how the Inhumans could have fit into the Avengers cross over
1. Chapter 1

MARVEL'S THE INHUMANS

EARTH – 10,000 BC

KREE SCIENCE SHIP

The Kree an alien warrior race whose civilization became technologically advanced after an unknown ship crashed on their planet. The Kree used the ship to gain advanced technology, weapons, and space travel. They used the alien DNA of the dead space travelers to augment their own DNA. Eventually the Kree colonized the other planets in the Hala system and began conquering other star systems throughout their own galaxy.

After conquering their own Galaxy; the Kree began expanding to other galaxies and fell into conflict with other alien species like the Skrull, The Nova Core of Xandar, The Shii-Ar, and the Phalanx. Eventually the Kree began experimenting with other life forms to create living weapons. Space travel from one Galaxy to another at this time is very perilous unless one can manipulate a worm-hole or they would have to use cryo-chambers. Warp jumping can only be used to travel from star system to star system.

The crew of the Kyree science vessel Vocar awaken from hyper-sleep in a distant galaxy and travel to a star system with nine worlds. "Begin scans of System interior…"

"Yes Prefect…" Prefect is a Kree title just below that of Accuser. Kree Accusers have their own personal armies and warship. Prefect Xoran is the lead Science officer on their mission. "My Lord I am detecting nine planets in the system…Only one is capable of sustaining life…"

"Set course…"

When they pull into orbit the tactical officer scans the planet surface, "Prefect I am detecting bio-residual energy…Same kind the Du'Kar detected in the Nor'frost System…"

"Asgardians! Go to cloak…"

The ship vanishes from sight, "Life forms detected on the surface of the planet…Carbon based life-forms…"

"Mark planet as C-35 and begin extraction…Take six specimens…"

"Sir we can use the dark-side of that moon as a base…"

They land on the dark-side of the moon after a drone is sent down to the surface and removes six humans. Three females and three males. The humans are kept in cryo-tubes until a base is set up. When the base is completed, they begin the experiments. "Prefect I am showing positive results with the preliminary tests…" A female Kree woman says.

"At last…We will be the ones to make project Terrigen a success…"

Over the next few months they train and educate the six humans. They use machines to augment their mental abilities. They train them to use their powers and abilities in service of the Kree Empire.

"Subject 01 has telekinetic and telepathic abilities code name Attilan…Subject 02 can control the density of her body code name Nova…Subject 03 can absorb any force directed at him and become stronger – Code name Vice. Subject 04 can teleport from one place to another...Code name Vector. Subject 05 can alter his size Code name Titan…and subject six is impervious to all harm…Code name Shard."

"Prepare subjects for conditioning…And send a message to the Supreme Intelligence…"

"My Lord Long range communications are down…"

"What?"  
One of the people on board is a Skrull operative. The Skrull attacks the Prefect killing him with a blaster. He kills three more Kree before dying to a Kree drill blade. "How did this…**_Kuphoc! _**Get on our ship?" Centurion Rax asks; he is the one who killed the Skrull.

"I will investigate myself Prefect…" Rax is immediately elevated to Prefect upon Xoran's death.

"And scan the ship to see if we have anymore imposters on board!" The Skrull are a race of shapeshifters, they can mimic any biological lifeform they see. After six days of scanning ship crew mates they find three more Skrull. "How soon will communications be back up?"

"Another hour…My Lord I recommend we implement the mind conditioning program on the subjects now…"

EARTH – 1977 AD

Eight years after the Apollo 11 Mission NASA begins project Pegasus. The mission is to send a manned space flight to the dark side of the moon. "Mr. Stark welcome…" Ryan Clark NASA's lead engineer says.

They shake hands, "Thank you I always wanted to go into outer space…This is Peggy Carter…Director of S.H.E.I.L.D…And this is Alexander Pierce…Assistant Director…"

"I was hoping to meet Doctor Hank Pym…"

"Doctor Pym is working on another project and couldn't make it…" Peggy offers.

Clark leads them to NASA control, "We are getting ready to launch the Satellite now…"

"Did you have any trouble installing the new engines…" Peggy asks.

"No, but I would like to know where you got the technology…"

"It's classified…" Pierce says.

"I wish we had this technology during the Apollo 11 mission…Well let's get this show on the road…"

They are joined by NASA's director, "T-minus ten seconds and counting…" The satellite launch is a success. The satellite will allow them to keep in contact with the team on the dark side of the moon. A month later they launch the Pegasus I.

"Houston this is Pegasus I. We are approaching the moon…"

"Copy that Pegasus…"

"Making our run to the dark side…Hous…ton…W…re…pick…ing…p…ome…ype…of inter…"

"Pegasus…Come in! Pegasus!"

"Don't worry SHEILD put a little surprise on the satellite…" Peggy says, "May I…"

"Of course, but what surprise?"

She places a device in the communication station and sends a signal. Soon a picture comes up on the screen. "Where is she?"

The screen goes blank, "Pegasus! Major Arlond come in! Houston to Pegasus come in…" The incident is classified, and the file redacted. A few months later they find the Pegasus shuttle in New Mexico, only two of the five astronauts are on board. The two remaining astronauts cannot remember anything about the flight or how they got back to earth. All recorders aboard the ship had been erased.


	2. Chapter 2

S.H.I.E.L.D HEADQUARTERS TWENTY YEARS LATER

TRISKELLION

Nick Fury is sworn in as the new Director of SHIELD by Alexander Pierce. After the ceremony Fury follows Pierce through the base. "I am giving you full autonomy for the Hele-Carrier…You can choose your own Command team…"

"Thank you, sir…"

"Your first assignment is Houston Texas…I am assigning you to a revamped project…Pegasus II."

"Sir I would like to bring in Captain America…"

Pierce looks at him, "You really think he's ready?"

"Yes, sir I do…"

"And what if he finds out about the Tesserac Project…"

"Sir the Winter Soldier was spotted again, by our team in Pakistan…"

He nods, "I know, but he's not the priority…Launching the Hele-Carrier on time is…" They enter his office, "I want you to meet Professor Mar-Vell…"

They shake hands, "Professor…"

"Director…"

"The Professor has recently been placed in charge of the Tesserac Project…She has made some interesting discoveries in that field…"

He looks at her, "Really!"

"Because of her we are able to get the Hele-Carrier in the air…"

They go to the dock where the Hele-Carrier is about to make its maiden voyage. "All stations prepare for launch!"

The middle door opens to the sky, "Director on deck!" Agent Coulson says.

"As you were…Agent Coulson good to see again…"

"And you Director…" They shake hands.

"Sir this is Agent May…"

They shake hands, "The Calvary…"

"A nickname sir…"

The Hele-Carrier takes off and then cloaks. Everyone on the bridge claps, "Well done everyone well done…" Fury says.

"Well Fury she's all yours after you get settled in contact me…"

"Yes sir…" Pierce leaves the Carrier via a shuttle jet.

"Alright let's go to Houston…"

NASA SPACE CENTER

Fury, Coulson, and Agent May are taken on a tour of the NASA facility. "And there she is the pride and joy of NASA…The Pegasus II…"

"Wow she is a beauty…I read the file Doctor Mar-Vell…The Pegasus II will take off and fly into orbit…" Coulson says.

"Yes, the Pegasus II will not need the rocket boosters like a normal shuttle…"

"Who is the pilot?" Just as Fury asks the question a young woman walks up.

"I have training as jet pilot and I have logged three hours on the Space Shuttle simulator…" Agent May says.

"And I am sure you are a good pilot Agent May, but we already have someone in mind…Ah just in time…Director Fury Agent Coulson, Agent May please meet Captain Carol Danvers."

She shakes everyone's hand, "Danvers…I've heard of you." Fury says, "Ranked number one in your class as a pilot…"

"That would be me sir…"

"I requested Carol Danvers…She is unique, and her skills are second to none…"

"The Pegasus II is equipped with the latest in AI computer technology…Long range escape pods and a secondary high flight jet just in case…" Carol says walking them around the shuttle.

An agent walks up, "Director a priority one call from Director Pierce…"

Fury is directed to go on the mission. When Mar finds out she is not pleased, "Director this is highly unusual…"

"This project is a joint effort by SHIELD and NASA…It is only fitting that SHIELD agents be on board…"

"With all due respect Director, you don't have the training…"

"I'm with SHIELD Doctor…We are trained to handle everything…So Agents Coulson, May and I will be joining you…"

A few days later they dress in Space Flight Suits and board the Pegasus II. "Control we are performing flight check…" Carol says over the COM. They taxy to the runway. "So, gentlemen and Lady we are going to fly around the world and as we travel higher, we will go until we are in orbit…It should take us one circuit around the planet…"

"Wow…As a boy I always dreamed of going into space." Coulson says.

"There was time I wanted to be an astronaut…" Fury says, "What about you Danvers?"

"Me sir I always wanted to be a pilot…My father was a pilot…So here I am…"

"What about you Doctor Mar-Vell?" Coulson asks.

"I always wanted to honor my father…"

"Sounds noble…What did he do?" Coulson asks.  
"He was a scientist like me."

"He still around?"  
"He's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Long time ago…"

Carol looks at Mar-Vell, "How did he die?"

Mar looks at her, "He loved the wrong woman…"

Fury looks at May, "And you Agent May…"

"When I was younger, I wanted to be the first female President of the United States…"

"My mother wanted the same when she was a child…" Carol says over her shoulder as she takes the Pegasus II up to speed and they take off.

"God she's fast…" Fury says.

They circle the earth in one hour crossing over into void of space, "My God what a sight…"

"Houston, we have crossed the terminator into night…"

"Copy that Pegasus keep the line open…"

"Will do…" Carol replies directing the ship towards the moon. Soon they fly over the landing spot where the Apollo 11 pod landed on the moon. "Houston launching relay satellite…" A small satellite launches from the Pegasus II shuttle.

"Pegasus we are picking up the satellite…You are coming through fine…"

"Approaching the Dark-Side and the spot where the Pegasus I vanished…"

"W…e…r…p…ick…up…"

"Computer says there is a large emp field emanating from the center of the Dark-Side…"

"Activating ion shield…" Mar says, "It will protect us from whatever forced down the Pegasus one…"

"What the hell!" Carol says as the ship's piloting controls are overridden. "Something just taken control of the Pegasus…I'm locked out…"

"Houston do you read me…"

"What is happening?" Fury asks. Suddenly a strange glowing missile flies past them and blows up the satellite. After ten minutes the Pegasus flies through an invisible energy barrier.

"Oh my God!" Every on board, but Mar-Vell says at the same time.

"I don't believe it…" Fury says.

After passing through the invisible barrier they come upon a technologically advanced city on the moon's surface. There is a tram running the through the city. Flying speeders fill the air and humans walking through the streets. There are fifty-foot-tall statues of humans and aliens. Trees grow in and around the city and there is a huge lake on the east side of the city.

"An entire advanced civilization living on the moon…And we knew nothing about it…" The city has architecture that spans every era and culture on Earth. There are Greek buildings, Asian, Europe style, and Even American. There are even buildings styled like early Aztec, English Medieval era as well.

"I will try to scan the surface…" Mar-Vell says. "Dam!"

"What is it?" Fury asks.

"All scans are being deflected back…I can't get anything…"

"We are landing…" Carol says.

"I don't like this…" Coulson says.

"Houston do you copy?" There is no answer.

"Look whatever happens out there say nothing…"

"They may be friendly…" Fury says.

"Director…Remain silent…"

He stares at her, "You knew…You knew there were people living up, here didn't you?"

"I had a feeling…"

The Pegasus lands and the ramp is forced to lower, "You on the shuttle…Exit slowly with your hands up…" A synthesized voice commands.

"At least they speak English…" Coulson says unbuckling himself.

Fury is about to grab his oxygen helmet, but Mar stops him, "I don't think you will need it…" They walk down the ramp and are forced to their knees. There are hundreds of black and gold androids armed with spears. The spear blades are green and glowing. The Androids make weird sounds and have blank faces. Soon a human with wings and a staff walks out and looks at them.

"My name is…"

Fury is struck in the side of the head, "Silence human!" One of the Android guards command.

"Scan them!" The human with wings commands.

One of the Androids is black and red, it points its hand at them and runs a blue scan light over their bodies. It stops at Carol Danvers, "This one carries the T-Marker…The rest are just human…"

"Take her and prepare her for transformation…"

The Android guards grab Carol, "Let me go!" She cries as they take her away.

"Take the rest to the holding cells…" As they take them away the human with bird wings looks at the Black and Red Android, "Commander scan the ship…"

It points its hand at the shuttle, "My Lord I am detecting the same energy signature we did twenty years ago…"


	3. Chapter 3

CAROL

The Androids take Carol to a room where three human women are waiting. "Excuse me…Can you tell me where I am…" They look at Carol, roll their eyes and turn their backs to her. "Hello…I'm talking to you…" They still ignore her. "So much for female power…" The door opens and in walks four women wearing white robes and amulets with strange glyphs on them. They start undressing Carol. "Hey!"

They undress her and put a robe on her; then they leave. A few hours later a woman wearing a red robe enters, **_"Thex Shi…Kol va…M'tunee…" _**The three women that were already in the room follow the woman in the red robe out.

Carol runs up to her, "Hey I want some answers." The woman points her hand at Carol. There is a flash and she is thrown across the room. As she slowly gets up the door closes.

The door swooshes open again and in walks another woman, but she has a tail like a scorpion. And bug like eyes, her skin is pale yellow. "What are you?"

She sighs, "I am a Low-Turn Inhuman…"

"A what?"

She explains what an Inhuman is and the choice Carol must make, "What if I say no?"

"Your mind will be erased along with other humans and you will be sent back to earth…"

"And if I say yes?"

"You will be taken to the Terrigen chamber…Exposed to the mist and then we shall see what we shall see…"

"Will I grow a tail…"

She laughs, "Exposure varies from human to human…Some gain extraordinary abilities…And yes there are those who…" She raises her tail, "…change physically. I was a human who lived on earth…I went to see a doctor and then next I woke up here…Life on Attilan is so much better than on earth…We Inhumans never get sick…We are technologically more advanced…Our people age much slower than normal humans…"

"If you are so advanced why haven't you reached out to help your fellow humans?"  
"Humans are…Barbaric…You war on each other and mistreat one another…"

"And you use to be one of us…"

"Sure, I was…When I decided to go through the mist…I became more…They taught me to think beyond…My fellow Inhumans taught me to be superior in every way to my human cousins…You can be too if you so wish…"

"And if I agree I would have to remain up here…"

"Interaction with humans is forbidden by the Rulers and law makers of Attilan…"

"Can I speak to one of these rulers?"

"Not unless you decide to become one of us…"

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Until your friends are interrogated, and their minds altered…If you have not made a decision by then your mind will be altered as well and then you will be sent back with them…" She walks up to the panel in the wall, "If you get hungry just speak and it will give you whatever you wish…If you decide to go through the mists…Press this button and I will come…" She turns to leave.

"Wait…" She pauses, "What is your name?"

"Sect."

Sect leaves the room and then Carol hears a voice, "Carol…"

She frowns, "Who is there?"

"Listen…I don't have much time…My name is Akan Ni Sar…Call back Sect and tell her you want to go through the Mists…"

"Why?"

"Mar is my friend…We will rescue you before you hatch from your cocoon…"

"Cocoon…Why should I trust you…I have never even met you…"

"Look If the Inhumans do a thorough medical scan on Mar they will find something out about her, and they may kill her."

"If I am to trust you tell me who you are?"

"I am an alien…My species is known throughout the Universe as the Kree…Mar is half human…half Kree…Now will you do as I ask?"

Carol stands up and walks to the door. She stares at the button, takes a deep breath and presses it. Soon Sect returns, "I will do it…"

"I am glad…Come with me…Your life will change forever…"

"Yeah I just hope I don't grow a tail or worse…"

"It is not so bad…We Inhumans are warriors, poets, writers…We can be anything we want…"

Sect walks up to an Inhuman whose face is covered with a hood, but underneath the hood is all black. Nothing of his face can be seen, its like he is not there. "This is Carol Danvers…Earth Born…She has decided to walk through the Terrigen Mist and become Inhuman…"

**_"Go in daughter of the T-Marker and become Inhuman…"_**

****They remove Carol's robe and she covers her breasts and vagina. She enters a chamber, "Breath deeply, do not hold your breath or it will cause pain…"

The chamber Carol is in fills with Terrigen Mist. Then a hard rock like substance covers her skin. "What's happening? What is this?" She asks in fear. When it is over Carol is covered head to toe in ash rock. They remove her from the chamber and place her by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

MAR

Mar and the others are thrown into the same cell. In another cell across from them is an eight foot tall alien with blue skin. In another cell is a Dwarf, but he is fifteen feet tall. The cell next to Mar's has an Ice Giant in it, his cell has heat lights in it. Then there is a Dark Elf in the cell on the right of Mar's cell.

"I demand to speak with someone in charge!" Fury says.

"Shut up human scum!" The Android strikes him and then throws him at Coulson's feet.

May reaches her hand out as the Cell has no bars, just an arch with glowing lights. A wave of energy appears where May places her hand. "A force field of some kind…"

"You humans are not too bright…" The Blue Skinned alien says.

"Who or what are you…" Coulson asks.

A guard walks by, "Silence!"

Fury sits up, "Are you alright Director?"

"I've had worse…" He looks at Mar, "You knew this would happen?"

She shakes her head, "Not here they are probably listening…"

"I hope Captain Danvers is alright…" May says.

Coulson rubs his stomach, "I'm hungry…"

When Coulson says this a slot in the wall opens and a computerized voice speaks, "What do you desire…"

"What the hell?"

"I am not familiar with that Earth delicacy…Please describe its ingredients and I will try to prepare it…"

"What are you?"

"I am an artificial program responsible for the dietary needs of the prisoners in this cell."

Fury hunches his shoulders, "I'd like a cheeseburger no onions…light mayo, ketchup, bacon lettuce and tomatoes…with a side of fries and a budweiser beer…" Fury says. The panel starts to glow and the food he requested appears.

"I'd like a steak seasoned and well done, with scallop potatoes and broccoli with cheese…A glass of coke…" Coulson says. It appears.

"Best dam burger I have ever had…"

"I am glad you are enjoying it…" The computer replies.

Fury looks ay May, "Aren't you hungry?"

She shakes her head, "Go ahead…"

Mar-Vell smiles, then she hears a beep, "What is that?" Fury asks.

A guard comes to the cell and scans them, then it opens the cell, "Hello Mar…"

"About time…"

"Who is this?" Fury asks.

A hologram melts from the body revealing an alien with Blue Skin, "You are like him…"

"Exile filth…" The alien in the cell says to him.

The Alien who opened their cell sneers at the other and then he stabs him with his spear. "What in the world did you do that for?" Coulson asks.  
"Because it felt good…"

"I'll get Danvers…" Mar says.

"No, I'll get Danvers you get them to the ship…" He replies handing her a few devices.

Mar pauses "Akan be careful…"

He smiles, "Aren't I always…"

The alarm starts ringing, "Shit…" Mar takes one of the devices Akan gave her. "Give me your arms…" She takes blood from Fury first.

"What is that for?" He asks as the other prisoner's demand to be released.

A small silver ball comes out of the butt of the syringe like gun. She drops it on the floor and takes a sample of Coulson's blood, then May's. "A mimicker…It uses the blood to create a clone replica…" The silver spheres start growing into life size duplicates of Coulson, May, and Fury. Mar sticks herself then she hands Fury, May, and Coulson a hologram. They now look like Android guards.

"Follow me and stay quiet…" They run down the hall and through a lobby area. They run down another hallway pass some Androids.

One of the Androids stop, "Sentry units…Halt!" When Mar stops, May, Fury and Coulson stop, "Designations!"

Mar takes out a sword and beheads the Android. Then she kicks it in the chest. As it flies backwards Mar, takes a out a shield projector. She throws it on the floor, and it creates a force field across the hall as the other Sentries fire their blaster riffles at her. "Come on…" She leads to the ship and finds more Sentries at the Pegasus.

AKAN

Meanwhile Akan makes his way towards the Turning Chamber. As the door opens, he grabs an Inhuman and holds a blaster to his head. He forces him to open the door and enters shooting down the technicians inside with his gun set on stun. Then he shoots the Inhuman and scans for Carol. When he finds her cocoon shell, he grabs it and teleports to Mar. Then they teleport to Mar's secret lab on earth.

INHUMANS

The Inhuman with the bird wings is the High Councilor to the Royal family, "He stands watching the security holo-recording. "A Kree! In the Royal Dungeons!"

"My Lord he killed the other Kree Prisoner…He is an Exile…"

"Thank heavens they didn't free the other prisoners…" The High Councilor swipes his hand at the holoscreen and views a video of the human Mar taking down Sentries with her bare hands. "She is not human…"

"A rogue Inhuman…"

"No…What about her body scans…Show them to me…" He sneers, "Impossible…"

"She is half Kree-half human…" The Sentry commander says.

"And the ship?"

"Same energy patterns we detected during the World War II era from Hydra…And on the Pegasus I ship…"

"I must take this to the King…In the meantime scan the planet surface for the escaped humans…"


	5. Chapter 5

THE ROYAL FAMILY

GORGON

The City of Attilan is named after the first Inhuman leader; Attilan. His descendants through his mate Nova have always ruled the Inhuman society. The Inhumans speak the Kree language and every language that exists or has existed on Earth. The Inhumans are divided into two classes. The noble Class or the High Turns; Inhumans born on Attilan. Low Turns are humans who were taken from Earth after discovering that they possess the T-Marker.

Inhumans possess strong immune systems and never get sick. They age very slowly and have life spans of thousand years. While humans only use ten percent of their brains Inhumans use one hundred percent and are very smart. Inhuman technology is a combination of Kree and human tech. While it is forbidden to interact with humans or visit earth High Turns are allowed to do so.

When it is discovered that a human possesses the T-Marker he or she is taken from earth and bought to Attilan. They are given a choice of whether or not they wish to go through the Terrigen Mists. If the human refuses their minds are erased and they are sent back to earth.

Gorgon is cousin to King Black Bolt of House Attilan. He serves as Lord of the Royal guard. The lower half of Gorgon's body is that of a bull. His legs and feet are bull-like; his power allows him to create seismic shockwaves by stomping the ground. Gorgon is seven feet tall with black hair, very muscular.

Gorgon stands before the King's door with two royal Sentries Black and silver. "High Councilor…What brings you by the King's Chambers?"

"I need to speak with the King it is urgent…"

Gorgon stares at him, "I will signal him and sees if he will answer…"

BLACK BOLT

He lies on a bed covered in his wife's long red hair. Black Bolt is the current King of Attilan and one of the most powerful members of his house to ever rule. Black Bolt has an antenna on his forehead in the shape of a tuning fork. It allows him to draw in abiotic and kinetic energy and turn it into electricity that travels across his body giving him flight, speed, super strength, and level 12 invulnerability.

Black Bolt is so powerful that it is said that his cousin Karnack cannot find a weakness. Black Bolt must keep silent at all times, because his voice is so super charged that it could crack the moon and destroy the city of Attilan. When he emerged from his cocoon his parents were present. When he spoke they were ripped apart and the royal palace was devastated.

Black Bolt was placed in isolation and his brother Maximus was made King after being exposed to the Terrigen Mists. During his isolation Black Bolt was taught to sign by his frequent visitor the Lady Medusa. Eventually the two fell in love and secretly married. Maximus' policies were too radical, so the council of Nobles removed him with support of the military and placed Black Bolt as King.

Despite the people's fear of him, Black Bolt became a wise and benevolent King. It was he who allowed the Low Turns full access of all quarters of the city. He also started allowing High Turns to visit earth to study the different cultures of their human cousins. Black Bolt also established relations with the underwater sea dwellers the Atlanteans.

The wrist-com starts beeping, but when he reaches for it a strand of his wife's hair wraps around his wrist. "I am not finished with you my Lord…"

Medusa's hair possesses the strength of diamonds. She can use it as a weapon and telepathically control it to do numerous things with. Such as swinging by the head from her hair from place to place. Subduing her enemies with it, lifting objects a thousand times her own size weight. She can also extend or retract her hair to any length.

He looks at her. Even a glance can be interpreted by her. He can communicate with her through simple eye movements, facial expressions, and lip movements. **"_Are you trying to break our record my love?" _**He asks using his eyes, lips, and cheek movements.

"It is Seven-eighteen in the morning my lord…One more time and yes we will have a new record for the most times we have made love in a twenty-four period…"

He smiles as her hair retracts from the floor and the bed to waist length. She straddles him and he runs his hands across her well-toned curvy body. Then they make love until Seven-fifty-one. With their passions filled they dress one another in their royal garb. Black Bolt wears Silver and Black suit with a hooded-mask attached. She wears Black and red suit with a royal crown.

The door opens, "My King…My Queen…The High Councilor wishes to speak with you…"

Everyone who deals with Black Bolt has been trained to use and understand sign language. "High Councilor…You know perfectly well that the royal family does not attend to any business of state until after morning meal…"

Family is very important to Black Bolt and Medusa. They put it before everything, "Apologies Your Graces…I will attend you at court then…" The High Councilor walks away as Black Bolt, Medusa, and Gorgon make their way to the royal dining hall.

Their cousins Triton and Karnack are already at the table. Karnack has a braided mohawk. After emerging from the Terrigen chamber his face and torso are covered in tattoos. He has a probability factor and can see and exploit the weaknesses in anything he faces. Triton has light green skin, gills, he can breathe in and out of water; and he has dorsal fin on his head. His hands and feet are webbed. He can also create sonar waves to disrupt the equilibrium of his enemies. He can use water to heal his injuries if necessary. Submerging in water can also rejuvenate Triton and reverse death.

Just as Black Bolt, Medusa, and Gorgon take their seats, the Queen's sister Crystal comes to the table with Lock Jaw. The first animal in Inhuman history to have the T-Marker and be exposed to the Terrigen mists. Lock Jaw is a giant Bull dog twice the size of a cow. He can teleport across great distances and telepathically show others things he has seen.

Black Bolt looks around the table and signs at Medusa, **_"Where is my brother?"_**

****She smiles, "I know not my love…"

Black Bolt points at Karnack, "Yes My King…" A few minutes later Karnack returns with the King's brother Maximus.

"Here we are all together…One big happy family…" He seductively looks at Medusa. Maximus has always wanted Medusa. He had even gone to Medusa's father to ask for hand. But by that time Black Bolt and Medusa had already secretly married and consummated their marriage. "My Queen…"

**_"Don't start Maximus…" _**Black Bolt signs.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen…A King was I until my throne was stolen…"

"Your policies lost you the throne…" Medusa says.

**_"Enough!"_** Black Bolt says with his hands.

****The servants start placing the food. "I have more pleasant news…" Gorgon says speaking up, "I intend to ask Reai to be my mate…"

They all congratulate him, "About damned time old man…" Karnack says.

**_"Many blessings and happiness for the two of you…"_**

****"Just make sure she isn't being wooed by another…" Maximus whispers.

"Did you say something Maximus?" Triton asks.

"No cousin…"

"I shall throw the greatest stag party in the history of stag parties…" Karnack says. Karnack is commander of the Inhuman military forces. He enjoys bedding women and has a reputation throughout the city of Attilan.

"You most certainly will not…" Medusa says.

"It is tradition My dear Queen…I still weep over the fact that you and the King married without me being able to throw him one…"

Black Bolt smiles and signs; **_"I have only ever needed one woman cousin…One day you will find the one and all others will pale in comparison…"_**

****"If you are to marry cousin then I will plan the wedding…" Crystal says. She can control the elements earth, wind, fire, and water.

After breakfast the family goes to court. Black Bolt sits on a silver throne with Medusa sitting at his side. On a lower step Gorgon sits on a small chair to the King's left and Karnack to the Queen's right. Next are Crystal on the Queen's side and Triton on the King's. Maximus sits by himself on the King's side. Black Bolt points at the High Councilor.

"My King…Once again the humans have sent a manned shuttle to our side of the moon…"

Maximus interrupts, "Once again the human's curiosity almost exposes our society…How many times will the humans send ships before we take…"

Black Bolt stands up, **_"That is enough Maximus…Sit down…"_**

****He sneers, "My King!"

"Continue High Councilor…" Medusa says.

"The encroachment by the humans was handled as usual, but the humans were infiltrated by a Kree…"

"Are the humans in contact with the Kree? Are they serving them now?" Crystal asks.

"No Princess…This Kree was an Exile…One of the humans had the T-Marker and chose to be exposed to the Terrigen mists, but her cocoon was taken before she emerged…One of the other humans was actually half human…half Kree…"

"Interesting…" Maximus says as the other Royals exchange looks.

"Also, we have scanned the ship they came in…It carries the same energy signatures we detected during the World War II era and in the shuttle the Pegasus I…"

That is when Lord Eros of the Science council stands up, "My King…As you know we have been monitoring the humans for ages…The human advancement in science is growing by leaps and bounds…As we speak they are preparing to send a probe to the planet Mars and they are getting ready to launch a space station into orbit…My colleagues and I calculate that within the next ten to fifty years they will be able colonize and explore this System…"

"I calculate a hundred to two hundred years…" Maximus says, "And that is if someone doesn't start another world war…Or the humans are invaded by alien force…Tinkering with this Teseerac energy will draw the attention of an alien race or The Asgardians themselves…The fools don't even realize the true purpose of the Tesserac…I say we relieve them of it…"

"I concur with Prince Maximus…" Eros says with his glowing red eyes.

Triton stands up, "The Earthlings are our cousins…Were we not human before the Kree tinkered with the DNA of our ancestors…Were we not human before we stepped into the Terrigen Mists…"

"No one denies that cousin…But how long will it be before the humans discover our existence, consider us a threat and launch one of their nuclear missiles at our city…I say we steal the Tesserac, recover our sister Carol Danvers and eliminate the Human/Kree hybrid and the humans who escaped…"

"I agree with Prince Maximus…" Eros says.

Medusa looks at Black Bolt as Count Hydron stands up. His entire body is composed of water. Through his sheer will he is able to hold the water in the shape of a muscular body. Hydron is a member of the Genetics council which over sees the Terrigen process. "My King if we do this…It will not go well with your plans to make contact with the human governments and establish peace relations…"

Black Bolt stands up and when he does everyone stands up, **_"Better to ask for forgiveness than permission…" _**He signs with his hands, **_"Gorgon! Karnack!" _**They leave their seats to stand before Black Bolt. **_"Gorgon…You will find the Tesserac and take it from the humans…Karnack…You will find our sister and the humans who escaped Attilan…Remove all memories of Attilan from their minds…Bring the Kree Exile and the Human/Kree hybrid to me alive and unharmed…"_**

****"We will not fail you my King…" Karnack says.

Black Bolt looks at Crystal, **_"Crystal Lock Jaw will provide transportation…"_**

****"My King…"

"Crystal…Stay out of the conflict…" Medusa commands.

She sighs, "Yes my Queen…"


	6. Chapter 6

EARTH – MAR-VELL'S SECRET LABORATORY

Mar, Akan, Fury, Coulson, May, and a cocooned Carol materialize in a secret lab in Montana. Coulson throws up. "Are you alright Agent Coulson?"

He raises his hand and throws up again, "Its time you explained yourself Doctor Mar-Vell…If that is even your real name." Fury says.

She sighs, "I will start from the beginning…The Kree…are an alien warrior race. They consider themselves to be the ultimate expression of life in the galaxy…Wherever they go war follows…They control the largest stellar Empire in the Universe…They rule 11 galaxies…and hundreds of thousands of Star Systems…"

"Eleven!" May says.

"Are there are other stellar empires…" Coulson asks with a shaky voice.

"Only four others worth mentioning…The Skrulls…The Kree and the Skrulls have been at war for the longest…They hate each other with a passion…The Skrulls rule Seven galaxies…Then there is the Shiar Empire…It spans across five galaxies…The Phalanx…and finally the Nova Core…"

"Are the Kree a threat to Earth?" Fury asks.

"Not so long as the Inhumans exist…"

"What are they?" May asks leaning against a table.

"In a word…Weapons…Living weapons…The Kree visited this planet 10,000 years ago…When they conquer a race…The people are used for one of three things…Entertainment…Slaves…Or grunt soldiers for the Kree…The Kree have been searching for a way to turn someone into a living weapon…They created bio-crystals called Terrigen…"

That is when Akan pulls out a case filled with the crystals, "You stole Terrigen Crystals?" Fury asks accusingly.

The question is ignored and Mar keeps speaking, "Originally Six humans were experimented on…Skrull spies infiltrated the science vessel and sabotaged the experiment. The first Inhumans turned on the Kree scientists and killed them…A few years later the Kree sent Falco the Accuser to subdue the Inhumans…"

"What's an Accuser?" Coulson asks.

"They're like Generals…They rule ships the size of cities and they have their own personal armies…Falco was utterly destroyed…A hundred years passed before the Kree sent another force to earth…This time they sent three Accusers…Only one start fighter escaped to tell the tale…Eventually the Supreme Intelligence decided to give up on trying to subdue the Inhumans…They began looking for ways to exterminate them…My father was sent to Earth to find a way to wipe out the Inhumans with a biological weapon…He began by studying humans who possessed the T-Marker. Over time he fell in love with my mother. She was human, but did not possess the T-Marker. The Kree found out and sent a squad to arrest my father and mother…My father hid me and they were taken to Hala Prime the Kree home-world.

They were executed. When I turned six Akan here came and took me away from earth."

"Why? Fury asks.

"I was an exile…I failed my right of Ascension…"

"What is the right of Ascension?" Coulson asks.

"When A Kree reaches adolescence…He or she is put through three tests…Spiritual, Mental, and Physical…I failed the test of Body…My failure bought shame to my Family…I was humiliated, excommunicated and exiled…A Kree Warlord tried to enslave me…Thy'Kore Mar'Vell's father saved me…He gave me a ship, weapons…and a future…Not all Kree are Supremist, Blood-Thirsty, Assholes…Some of them are very respectable and have true honor…Before A Kree is executed he or she is given a last request…Thy'Kore requested to see me…He asked me to find his daughter and protect her…"

He stops speaking and looks at Mar'Vell, "Akan found me at six…He taught me my Kree heritage. Because of him I have seen many wonderful and beautiful places in the Universe…When I was old enough he told me what happened to my parents…I wanted revenge…So I returned to Earth to try and build an army…At first I was going to give humans advanced weapons and technology, but your people…My mother's people are too divided…The United States has too many dark secrets…"

"We are the good guys…" Fury says, "Or haven't you heard about War World I…World War II…Where America and its allies put down the Axis powers…"

"I know my earth history better than you…I also know about Slavery, The Atrocities done during the civil rights movement and in the middle east…"

"Earth isn't perfect, but people in general are good people…"

"Oh I don't see your government or SHIELD sharing the Tesserac project with other countries…Or its allies…"

"From what you have told me these Kree aren't perfect…"

"Area 51…" She yells and Fury lowers his head. "Don't get me wrong, I love Earth…I love the human race, but you are not ready…"

"And the Inhumans are?" May says.

Coulson looks at Carol, "Excuse me…But how long is she going to be like that?"

Mar sighs, "It varies from human to human…Could be hours or days…The longer she is in there the more powerful she will be…But I have a way to accelerate her metamorphosis."

They watch as Mar'Vel removes a device from a drawer. When she turns around May is standing in front of her. "You knew Carol had the capacity to become an Inhuman didn't you…"

Mar-Vell stares at her, "You need to back off…" Akan says walking up to them.

"Yes I knew…"

"And you want to use her as a weapon…That is what this was all about isn't it…"

"I discovered a way to detect the T-Marker in humans and how to map what they would become…The King of the Inhumans is the most powerful Inhuman alive…A direct descendant of the Inhumans Attilan and Nova…Carol has the potential to be his equal…"

"Why do humans possess the T-Marker if only six humans were originally experimented on?" Fury asks.

Mar and May continue to stare at each other, "Sometimes Inhumans would visit Earth to expand their DNA and avoid inbreeding. Sometimes they would inject their blood into other humans. The T-marker would appear in human bloodlines but sometimes it would regress…That is why some humans have it and others do not…But the only way to activate the T-Marker is expose a human to the Terrigen mists made from the Crystals…Now if you will excuse me time is against us…If they haven't already…The Inhumans will be sending someone to recover Carol, Kill Akan and possibly me as well…"

May steps to the side, "I have a question…Why not try to make peace with the Inhumans…"

"I have tried to speak with the Inhumans, they trust no one…" Just as Mar exposes Carol to a blue energy there is a rumbling sound, a crash and finally the alarm goes off.

"Oh no they are here…" Mar says in a voice of doom. Akan runs to the main view screen.

"Who is that?" May asks.

"That is Karnack…A member of the Royal Family…A one-man army…"

"What makes him so dangerous?" Coulson asks.

"He has a probability factor…he can calculate a hundred-thousand possibilities per minute and he can see and exploit the weaknesses of his enemies…He is also fast, agile, and he never tires…"

"If we are to stop him we must work together…"


	7. Chapter 7

ATTILAN - A FEW MINUTES AFTER COURT

MAXIMUS

After Black Bolt dismisses court he stares lustfully at Medusa before getting up. He makes his way to his lab, "Computer activate dampeners…"

"Dampeners activated My King…"

"Activate Android Replica…"

"Replica on-line…"

"Site to site teleport to Base Maximus…" When he appears in the base on earth Eros is waiting.

"I never thought Black Bolt would approve a raid on the humans to steal the Tesserac…"

Maximus smiles, "My brother has more balls than I thought…We must intercept Gorgon and Karnack…"

"Both powerful Inhumans…How do we handle this My King…"

"Computer activate Fade, Blind Spot, Echo, and Auran…"

"Deactivating hyper gas…Injecting stimulants…Inhumans Fade, Blind Spot, Echo, and Auran now active…"

The Inhumans exit their sleep chambers after the computer dresses them. They stand before Maximus, "What do you command of us my King!" They say all at once taking a knee.

"Gorgon has been sent to steal the Tesserac from the humans…It is being held in a place called the Triskelion…Fade take down Gorgon…Blind Spot bring me Crystal alive and kill that abomination Lock Jaw…Auran…" She smiles, "Karnack is yours…Echo will go with you."

Her smiles vanishes, "Forgive me my King, but I don't need his help."

"You are gifted Auran, but I am taking no chances with Karnack…Also there is a Turnling named Carol Danvers…Bring her to me alive…"

ATTILAN

Maximus returns to his lab and deactivates his double. When the door opens for him to leave, he freezes as Medusa is standing behind the door. "Medusa…I…what brings you to my lab?"

She stares at him, "So formal…You will address me as Your Queen…"

"Forgive me…My Queen…You and I were friends once…Before Black Bolt seduced you…"

"The King didn't seduce me…We fell in love…"

His heart pounds within his chest. It had been a long time since he had been this close to her, "You are so beautiful…And my brother is unworthy of such beauty…" He reaches his hand out and touches her hair. Suddenly the strands of hair wraps around his hand and twists it. Then more hair wraps around Maximus' waist, left hand, and right leg. She lifts him into the air and walks into the lab carrying him.

She slams Maximus into the wall, the rest of her hair writhes in a display of anger. "I have endured your sexual innuendos, your inappropriate stares, and I even allowed that incident of you sneaking a mini drone into my shower to pass…I will not tolerate your hands touching any place on my body or my hair…All this belongs to my King…Black Bolt…"

"How can you love that murderer? He killed Your Queen…My Mother…Remember…You loved her and was her Ward…"

"That was an accident…The Geneticists failed to map the full extent of Black Bolt's power…"

"Your father promised you to me…"

"I chose my own love…My own path…"

"You broke tradition…"

"That is beside the point…Now I came here because My Husband; your King has assigned me to head up the New Attilan project…I want you to chose an appropriate place on Earth for the New City…" She drops him and starts to walk off. But some of her hair reaches out and wraps around his neck. "Oh and Maximus…" She says without looking back. "If you ever touch me again…I will kill you…"

"You know the law…Black Bolt will never forgive you…"

She squeezes harder, "You are right, but tell me…If I tell Black Bolt you put your hands on me…How long do you think you will live?" She releases him.

Maximus leans over rubbing his throat, trying to catch his breath, as she walks off. "You will be mine Medusa…One way or another…You will be mine and I shall be King again…" Then Maximus comes up with a plan and smiles. "I will need a blood sample first…But a clone of the real thing is better than nothing…"

He meets with her father Quelin, who is oversees, Attilan's food, water, and air purity. Quelin has the ability to become the worst fears of his enemies. Quelin is a traditionalist, so when his daughter secretly married Black Bolt, he disinherited her. When the council wished to remove Maximus as King Quelin tried to stop it, but was out voted. He and his wife Amber are estranged, because he disinherited Medusa. Amber is not on good terms with Medusa either because when Black Bolt unleashed his power she was pregnant with a third child. The shockwave caused her to miscarry. Amber has the ability to transform her skin into any material.

"My King what may I do for you?"

"I wanted your permission first…I am going to clone Medusa…"

He nods, "You have my blessing…I want to help…And perhaps clone Amber as well…"

"I must warn you…There is a strong possibility that the clones will be more powerful than the originals…"

"Good…How soon will you enact the plan."

"Sooner than I would like…My idiot brother has ordered those oafs Gorgon and Karnack to steal the Tesserac from the humans and to kidnap a human/Kree hybrid…"

"What of Crystal?"

"What do you want to happen…"

"Perhaps mind conditioning..."


	8. Chapter 8

MAXIMUS RISING

GORGON-TRISKELION

There is a flash of light and Lock Jaw appears with Crystal, Gorgon, and Karnack. "When you have taken the Tesserac from the humans contact me Cousin and we will pick you up…"

"Go child…"

"Good luck Old Man!" Karnack says.

As they vanish Gorgon scans the building, an outline of the building appears and its underground structures. "Ah the Tesserac…" Gorgon raises his hoofed foot and stomps unleashing a seismic wave. The building shakes, glass shatters, car alarms go off as Gorgon runs towards the building.

"Com…mand…" The guard in the shack says with a shaky voice holding onto the window to steady himself. "…I…I…I…h…aaa…vee…annn…un…known…head…ing…to…the…lobbb…by…"

Gorgon runs pass the guard shack through the parking lot and smashes through the glass doors. Soon the trimmers stop.

"Hold it right there!" SHIELD Agents shout pointing their guns at him.

Gorgon snorts like a bull, "Stupid humans! Go ahead and shoot…"

"Get down on the ground now or we will…" He just stares at them, "Take him down!"

Gorgon laughs as the bullets bounce of his armored body, "Inferior weapons…" Gorgon jumps up and as he does; they stop shooting. He smashes through five floors all the way to lab where the Tesserac is being held. The people in the lab start running and screaming. "The Tesserac…"

Guards enter the lab, "Drop the Tesserac and surrender."

Gorgon ignores the order and walks to the place he smashed through. He leaps up to the first floor and finds an Inhuman dressed in black with Maximus' personal sigil on it. "Inhuman…I don't recognize you…But I recognize that symbol…Maximus is no longer the King of the Inhumans…Stand aside…"

Fade turns into black smoke and enters Gorgon's body through his mouth, nose, and ears. His eyes turn black and he runs toward the rendezvous. "Crystal come and get me I have the Tesserac…"

When she appears Lock-Jaw starts growling at Gorgon, "What's the matter boy…"

Gorgon starts sneering and grabbing the sides of his head, "CRYSTAL…Run I am possessed by an Inhuman who…" Gorgon passes out and Black Smoke starts coming out of his mouth, nose, and ears.

"Ewe that is gross…" Crystal says as the smoke takes solid form.

She screams as an inhibitor is placed on her neck blocking her powers. Lock-Jaw growls and snaps at the invisible attacker. Blind Spot becomes visible cradling his severed hand. Then he takes out a blaster and shoots Lock-Jaw in the side.

"No!" Crystal leaps up and kicks Blind Spot in the chest. "Run boy!" She says as Fade gets to his feet. Lock-Jaw vanishes just before Fade shoots him.

"You royal bitch!" He slaps Crystal.

"Place an inhibitor on Gorgon before he awakens you fool..." Blind Spot says cradling the stump.

"No! Gorgon!" Crystal watches helplessly as he places the device on Gorgon's neck.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live…Call for extraction…"

"My King we have Gorgon and Crystal…We also have the Tesserac…" They are teleported away.

KARNACK

After dropping off Gorgon Crystal and Lock-Jaw teleport to a Mountain in Montana. "The twins say that the Turnling is in that mountain with the Kree Hybrid, the Exile and the humans…" The Twins are two powerful Inhumans who together can see anything happening anywhere in the Universe. Usually they are used to spot alien invasion forces. Black Bolt commanded them to find the Turnling and the Kree Hybrid. "Karnack can I come with you…I can fight you trained me."

He is stretching and looks at her, "And incur the Queen's wrath…No little cousin…You stay here and await Gorgon's call…He should be contacting you very soon…" He scans the mountain and detects all the automated defenses. As Karnack studies the hologram of the hidden lab; he deduces eight different ways to enter and three ways to take down the security systems.

He picks up a rock and throws it. It strikes another rock on the side of the Mountain that is holding up a boulder. The rock moves and the boulder starts rolling causing a rock slide. Another boulder strikes the hidden entrance on the side of the cliff. Just then Crystal's arm band beeps. "Crystal come and get me I have the Tesserac…" Gorgon says over the COM.

"I told you child…Now go…" As they teleport away Karnack leaps to the side of the Mountain and enters the base. He rips a power cord off the wall and then grabs another power cord. He places the two together and it causes a power feed back overloading the generator. With the generator down the traps and automated guns Mar-Vell has set up will not work.

Karnack runs through the maze of tunnels and stops a few feet from the lab. He closes his eyes, holding his breath. He hears five heartbeats. Three are nervous and two are calm. He opens his eyes and runs through opening at full speed diving through the doorway.

"Now!" Akan screams.

May activates a sonic amplifier, the noise causes pain to Karnack's sensitive hearing. He staggers to a table and grabs a specimen tray off the table. He throws it at Coulson who is wearing headphones that protect him from the sound. The headphones are knocked off his head. Coulson falls to his knees grabbing his ears as Akan tries to place an inhibitor on Karnack.

Karnack kicks his knee breaking it and down Akan goes, then he kicks Akan in the face knocking him out. Mar tries to blast him, but he leans to the side allowing the stun bolt to hit the wall. He grabs a Scalpel and throws it at May who ducks. But she fails to notice the second object flying at her hands. "Ouch! Son of bitch!" She says dropping the sonic Amplifier.

Karnack's ears start bleeding, but he has trained himself to fight through such a weakness. He runs across the table and leaps. He comes down on the Sonic Amplifier breaking it. "I see fear in your eyes woman…You are a great warrior, but you carry a pain that holds your mind…" Karnack says to May. He kicks her in the gut and down she goes.

"MAY!"

Karnack looks at Coulson who yelled, "Do I hear love in your voice for her human…" Karnack leaps across the room landing in front of Coulson.

"Tell me can you still fight while blind…" He tries to flash Karnack in the eyes, but Karnack closes his eyes. He grabs Coulson by the wrist and breaks it. When Coulson drops the light device Karnack reaches out and catches it. He leans away as an inhibitor flies at him, fired from Fury's gun. He activates the light device and throws it at Fury like a spear. His aim is off as Coulson hits Karnack with his foot.

The light device flies across the room and burns out Fury's Right eye. He kicks Coulson in the chest. "I can see through that personal cloaking device…"

Mar-Vell appears, but she is shot by a stun bolt from Auran's gun, "I know every Inhuman on Attilan and I have never seen you before…"

"I am known as Auran…" She replies throwing her gun aside.

"Maximus' symbol…I can only assume that since you wear that emblem Maximus has finally made his move against the King…"

"Maximus is a visionary…"

"And you are in love with him…Sorry to disappoint you, but he is in love with Black Bolt's wife Queen Medusa…"

"Shut up and fight…"

"Maximus would not have sent you against me if he did not believe you have the power to defeat me…But you have yet to attack and that is because your power relies on your enemies making the first move…"

"I can take you down whether you make the first move or not…"

"Why don't you ask your friend to join us…"

"I came alone…"

"Liar…Maximus sent another because he is not one hundred percent sure of your abilities…"

"Shut up and fight!"

"Your weaknesses are…" She swings a sword and Karnack steps to the side. She swings her other sword for his leg, but Karnack raises his left leg and slips the other back avoiding the attack. "…You lack patience…" He dances around her, "…You are arrogant." He ducks and as the second sword comes at him Karnack catches it with his thumb, index, and middle fingers. He takes the sword from her and backs away. "…And you are ruled by your emotions."

She charges him and Karnack blocks, he leans in. "Now show me your true power…" He goes on the offensive. Their swords clang with every hit. Karnack strikes, steps in and spins around trying elbow her in the head. She counters by blocking with her free arm. Then she tries to knee him in the groin, but Karnack turns sideways leans his body forward and then sits on her thigh. She headbutts him. Karnack goes into sideways cartwheel.

"You are still a child, but with time and experience you can be as good as I am…I have been training since the day I walked out of the Terrigen Mists over three hundred and seventeen years ago…Not relying solely on my abilities, but I turned my body into a living weapon…Studying every martial arts style on earth and mastering the Kree'Shin hand to hand combat technique…Now yield child…I have no wish to kill a fellow Inhuman…It is against the law…"

"I will never yield and you will have to kill me…"

She is joined by Echo, "Ah your friend shows himself…"

"I can beat him…" Auran charges, but Karnack dances around and attacks Echo. He draws a sword and goes into defensive mode. Karnack breaks through his defenses and slashes Echo across the face, then something happens.

ONE MINUTE AGO

"I will never yield and you will have to kill me…"

She is joined by Echo, "Ah your friend shows himself…"

"I can beat him…" Auran charges, but Karnack stops realizing what just happen. Instead of dancing around Auran he grabs her, pulls her down and flips her over. When Karnack looks up an inhibitor is flying at him. He tries to place Auran in the path of the inhibitor, she reaches her arm around to grab it out of the air. She catches it and slaps it on Karnack's neck.

Just then Carol's cocoon cracks and she emerges with her eyes and body glowing. "Carol stop them!" May screams.

On instinct she points her hand at Echo and unleashes a power beam. Then there is another time jump.

ONE MINUTE AGO

When Karnack looks up; he frowns as Echo is going for Carol. "Give me a chance to escape!" He yells snatching up Carol's cocoon and running down the tunnel.

"No!" Karnack tries to go after him, but Auran grabs his leg. Karnack takes his two fingers and uses his paralysis touch on Auran. He touches her on the forehead and gets to his feet running down the hall way. Karnack runs up the hallway, but that is when two more Echos run back towards him. "So, you can jump backwards through time…Possibly forward as well and you make copies of yourself…"

Karnack makes quick work of the copies. He knew there was a 99% probability that his paralysis touch did not work on Auran and she would try to attack him from behind; but the chance that the Kree exile had healed his broken leg by now and would attack her from behind was high as well. Before she could kill the Kree Karnack subdues Auran and the Exile.

Because Auran's body can counter anything used against her Karnack has to use dimensional energy to bind her. A trick he learned from the Ancient One. Then he binds the others, "What are you going to do to us?" Fury asks.

"I was ordered to recover the Turnling, bring in the Hybrid and the Exile…And to erase your memories…But since Maximus' Inhumans attacked me things have changed…"

"We can help you…" Mar says.

"Yes, I have considered that…"

"So let is go…" Coulson says.

Karnack looks at them, "You are obviously on a quest of revenge…" He says looking at Mar-Vell, "Do you see the fruits of your hatred…"

"The Kree took everything from me…"

"They have not taken everything…" He walks up to her and kneels down in front of her, "…You are still alive."

"What is this?" Auran asks.

Karnack looks at her. She has flowing golden bands of energy around her arms and Torso, "Something you have never encountered before…I never thought I would actually get to use it…"

"What is it?"

Karnack smiles, "If I told you that your body will figure out how to escape it…" Karnack returns his attention to Mar, he sighs and releases her then others one by one. "Apologies for the eye…" He says releasing Fury last.

"Don't worry about it…" Fury says placing an eye patch over it.

"So, what is the plan?" May asks.

"Gorgon must have been ambushed as well…My cousin is a powerful Inhuman and if he has not contacted me by now then he is either dead or he is captured…" He looks at Mar and Akan, "Do you have a ship here?"

"Yes…"

"Can you take me to this Triskelion?" He asks looking at Fury.

"Why?"

"My King sent Gorgon to take the Tesserac…"

"Say what now?"

"You humans trifle with things you do not understand…It will be your undoing…"

"So, help us understand…"

"There is no time…Maximus is the King's brother…If I am right he will challenge the King for the crown by the old ways…"

"So, what! Mar says this Black Bolt is the most powerful Inhuman to ever live…"

"Carol!" Mar says.

"What can she do?" Karnack asks.

"She has flight, cosmic strength, cosmic energy blasts, and she is invulnerable…" Mar replies, "I believe she is a descendant of Attilan…"

Karnack frowns, "Two descendants of Attilan one fighting for Maximus…Black Bolt has experience…He may prevail…But Maximus is an intellectual genius he will not leave it to chance…Come we must hurry…" They fly Akan's ship out of Mar-Vell's secret lab.


	9. Chapter 9

FALL OF A KING

MAXIMUS' BASE

Echo returns to the base with an unconscious Carol, "My King I give you the new Inhuman Carol Danvers…"

"No, she will be Marvel…My Marvel…Computer prepare mind conditioning unit…"

"As you command my King…"

"And activate Inhumans Titan and Mordis…" Titan can alter his size, while Mordis absorbs sunlight through his skin and channels the energy through his eyes. Both are very powerful Inhumans. Titan is a Low Turn while Mordis is a High Turn who was taken as a baby. Maximus and his allies faked his death and stole the baby from his parents. When Marvel is done with her conditioning and programmed training Maximus joins his allies on Attilan to strike.

ATTILAN – BLACK BOLT

Black Bolt sits on a chair with one hand propping up his head, he drums his fingers of his other hand on his thigh. Medusa paces back and forth while Triton sits crossed legged on the floor. "Crystal, Gorgon, Karnack, and Lock-Jaw should have been back by now…" Medusa says looking at Black Bolt.

He looks at her and says with his eyes, **_"I will go look for them…"_**

"You are the King of Attilan your place is here…"

"No, I will go…" Triton says breaking his meditation. "The King and Queen are needed here…Let me take a power swim and I will be on my way…"

Black Bolt signs to him, **_"Stay in contact…"_**

That is when a sphere enters the royal quarters. It stops and projects a hologram of Maximus before them. "Maximus!" Medusa says.

"My name on your lips my love makes me quiver all over…"

Black Bolt sneers and signs with his hands, **_"I have always known of your infatuation with my wife…Disrespect her again and I will break every bone in your fragile little body…"_**

"Yes brother…There it is the same savagery that killed our parents so long ago…"

"What do you want Maximus?" Triton demands.

"In a few minutes I will make an announcement to the citizens of Attilan challenging you to the old ways for the Throne…"

"He truly has gone mad…" Medusa says.

"The old ways have not been invoked since the days of King Romulas the Cruel…"

"But the law still exists…You will come to the Arena brother and you will come alone…You will command the people to stay away from the arena and you will fight my Champion…And after she breaks you I will be King…And you Medusa…You will annul your marriage to Black Bolt and marry me before the people…"

"I will hang myself with my own hair before I do that…"

**_"Don't do this brother…" _**Black Bolt signs.

"And if you are thinking about trying something or not coming look at this…" He shows them a hologram of Crystal and Gorgon.

"Crystal! If you harm my sister, I swear on the Ancestors I will make you suffer Maximus!"

"Such sweet things you say…I will make my announcement and then you will tell the citizens of Attilan that you accept my challenge…Fail to come or call the guards out and they die…I am watching you all…"

The hologram vanishes and Black Bolt strikes the sphere sending it into the wall smashing it. **_"How could I be so blind? I am fool…"_**

"No, you are not…The death of your parents…" She sighs with tears falling down her cheeks. "…Family is important to you…You have been an older brother to Maximus and it is he who holds on to hate."

"Citizens of Attilan…" Black Bolt, Medusa and Triton walk to the window as a giant hologram of Maximus appears over the city. "…I the former King of Attilan was unjustly removed from the throne by cowardly law makers and councilors who lack vision for the future of our people…We were created to be living weapons, by the Kree and do we celebrate that…No we hide on a moon from a world that rightfully belongs to us…While lesser beings pollute and make wars over what is ours…I challenge King Black Bolt my brother to face my Champion in the old ways for the throne…If he is man enough…No King enough to face my champion…"

Black Bolt takes Medusa's hands and kisses them, "You better come back to me…" He nods staring into her eyes, "I know…" She looks at Triton, "Go to your pool and reenergize yourself Triton…"

"My King…My Queen…"

A hologram of Black Bolt and Medusa appears. People all over the city cheer and chant his name, "Citizens of Attilan…" Medusa says translating as Black Bolt signs, "…I accept my brother's challenge and will face his champion. As your King I ask that you stay away from the arena for your own safety. Whoever emerges victorious I ask that you respect our laws and your new King if fate deems that I lose this challenge…I also ask that you remember the years of peace that has been maintained between humans and Inhumans…The Kree made us to be their weapons…We have evolved beyond that…We have become so much more than a race of living weapons…We have families, history, a home, and a culture…Remember that no matter what happens…" When the hologram is switched off Black Bolt passionately kisses Medusa on the balcony as her hair blows in the wind with the Earth in the distance.

Black Bolt pulls his hooded mask over his face and the tuning fork like antennae on his forehead starts glowing. Electricity starts running across his body and his eyes start glowing. He leaps into the air leaving a crack on the balcony where he was standing. As he flies across the city the people below cheer and wave.

He lands in the old arena with a thud. Maximus is waiting for him in a skybox with Quelin and Marvel while two other Inhumans wait in the arena. "Ah brother you came…"

Black Bolt starts walking across the arena signing, **_"Brother I implore you in the name of our parents…Our ancestors don't do this…"_**

"Our parents…" He whispers, "You killed our parents, abomination! You with that voice…And do you use that power…No…You took my father and mother from me…You stole Medusa from me…And you stole my throne…Now I will take it back…"

**_"I see you bought Quelin as a witness…I should have known…"_**

**_ "_**I am here to see you fall Monster!"

**_"Send your champion brother let us end this…"_**

"Did I say Champion brother…I meant Champions…" He points to a man who is five feet tall, "Allow me to introduce Titan…" As he speaks Titan walks forward changing size until he is Fifty feet tall. "And this High Turn treasure is Mordis…One guess what he can do? Show him my boy…"

Mordis' eyes are glowing but they glow brighter as beams of energy erupt from his eyes. Black Bolt is hit and flies across the arena smashing into the twenty foot high arena wall. Titan runs across the arena and picks him up crushing Black Bolt with both hands. The lightening running from Black Bolts antennae runs across his body and he shocks Titan. The giant drops him and Black Bolt lands on his feet He looks up as Titan raises his foot and steps on him.

At the last minute, Black Bolt raises his hands. Titan sneers as his foot starts raising up. "Crush him!" Maximus screams. Ground him into the dust!" Titan pushes and then grinds his foot. He howls as Black Bolt smashes through his foot and flies up with blood, shattered bone, and tissue flying everywhere. He punches Titan in the face who falls backwards and hits the ground with a thud. Quelin looks at Maximus. "He will fall…Don't worry…"

Black Bolt flies at Mordis who fires energy beams at him. Black Bolt dodges the beams twisting around as he closes the distance. He flies in between the beams of energy. When he nears Mordis, Mordis looks down with his beams shooting and propels himself into the air. He flips and lands on a statue in the stands.

Black Bolt pushes off the ground and flies at him. When he is five feet from him Mordis blasts Black Bolt sending him smashing into the arena floor. Maximus stands up as a dust cloud rises up from the crater. "Its not that easy…" Quelin says.

When the smoke clears Black Bolt lies in the crater. But then electricity starts jumping across his body and he starts to move. Mordis leaps off the statue sending energy beams at Black Bolt who jumps into the air flying at him. There is a huge energy explosion and when the smoke clears Black Bolt has Mordis by the throat. He is unconscious as Black Bolt slowly lands holding him with one hand.

Black Bolt tosses Mordis to the side and points at Maximus. **_"You are running out of champions brother…" _**He says signing.

"Yes, but I saved the best for last…This is Marvel…dear brother…Your only equal…Marvel put down my brother…"

She flies out of the skybox Maximus is sitting in with Quelin. Black Bolt flies at her. Their fists hit at the same time creating a shockwave that shakes the Arena and two blocks around the arena in every direction. Marvel swings her fist, but Black Bolt ducks and uppercuts her. Marvel goes flying backwards, she flips and pushes off the arena wall with her feet flying back at Black Bolt. As she flies towards him Marvel fires energy beams from her hands.

Black Bolt dodges the beams and ducks under her. He grabs Marvel by the foot and spins her around. He throws her into a statue and it crumbles on impact. He stares as she rises up lifting a huge chunk of the statue's torso. She throws it at Black Bolt who makes a fist and punches the broken statue shattering it.

Marvel flies through the debris tackling Black Bolt. They smash into the stands not far from Maximus. There is a punch and Marvel flies out of the stands and hits the wall on the other side of the arena. As she flies backwards, Marvel sends energy beams from her hands at Black Bolt. There is a huge explosion, but Black Bolt flies out of the debris across the arena. Marvel flies at him and they lock hands trying to subdue each other.

"Fight dirty like a human!" Maximus screams.

Marvel kicks Black Bolt in the balls, but he does not make a sound. Black Bolt had spent the majority of his life mastering silence in the utmost extreme conditions of pain. She headbutts him and punches him one after the other in the other in the face. On the ninth punch Black Bolt catches her fist and squeezes. She punches him with her free hand, but he doesn't even flinch. She blasts him with energy beams and they have no effect.

Black Bolt channels all his energy into his left fist and punches Marvel in the face. She flies across the arena and smashes through the stands and out of the arena through three more buildings. He falls to his knees breathing heavy. Then Black Bolt stands up and looks at Maximus who is standing up clapping. **_"You…have lost brother…Your champions are down…All three of them…" _**

"Yield or watch Crystal die…"

**_"This is between me and you…Let them go…"_**

"Are you a fool?" Quelin asks, "He is weak…He used his super punch…" Quelin leaps out of the skybox and runs down the steps. His body glows and Black Bolt is engulfed in light. Black Bolt sees his father and mother.

"I am disappointed in you son…Your power is dangerous…You're a destroyer…You will kill everyone…"

Everything fades away and Black Bolt falls to his knees as Quelin slaps a device on Black Bolt's antennae. Then he places an inhibitor on his neck. Black Bolt struggles to stand up as electricity jumps across his body; he gets to one foot. "This is impossible!" Quelin says as Black Bolt tries to stand. He slaps another inhibitor on him.

That is when Maximus joins him, he places a power gauntlet on his hand. "I have always wanted to do this…" He punches Black Bolt in the face, knocking him unconscious. A hologram appears over the city. "Citizens of Attilan…A new day has dawned on our society…All hail the return of King Maximus…"

"Hail King Maximus!" Quelin says standing beside him with Marvel.


	10. Chapter 10

TRISKELION

While traveling to the Triskelion Karnack listens to the broadcasts from Attilan on his wrist com. First Maximus, then the King and the Queen. As they land repairs are already being made to SHEILD headquarters. "You steal from us and now you want our help…" Director Pierce says to Karnack after they explain everything.

"Help or not…" Karnack is interrupted by a beep on his wrist com. He presses the button.

_"Citizens of Attilan…A new day has dawned on our society…All hail the return of King Maximus…"_

_ "Hail King Maximus!" **Quelin says standing beside him with Marvel.**_

Karnack turns off his wrist com, "Black Bolt has failed Maximus will become King…And when that happens the people of the world are doomed…"

"How so?" Pierce asks.

"Maximus has always wanted to unleash the Terrigen Mists on Earth…"

"So…" Pierce says.

"The humans on earth who possess the T-Marker will change when exposed to the Mists…Those who do not will die a most painful death…Maximus wants to rule the Earth and build an Empire that outshines any other stellar Empire in the Universe…"

"Sir…I have seen what the Inhumans can do with my own eyes or eye now..." Fury says, "This is why SHIELD exists…To defend Earth from threats…"

"What do you need from us?"

"I need a thousand men and the weapons you salvaged from Hydra during War World II and have in storage…" Pierce agrees and as the SHIELD agents get ready Karnack examines the damage done by Gorgon.

"When he jumped back up an Inhuman was waiting for him…" An agent says to Karnack. "He turned into black smoke and I think he took possession of your friend…Gor…goth"

Karnack looks at the Agent, "Gon…His name is Gor…gon!" Karnack goes outside with agent Coulson following him.

"This is where Gorgon came…He said something and then this young woman appeared with a huge dog the size of a bull…Two bulls…"

"Lock-Jaw…" Karnack kneels down and examines the area, "Gorgon resisted the possession of his body and fell here…Crystal was attacked from behind by another Inhuman working for Maximus…"

"You can tell all that?" Coulson asks.

"It is what I do…Crystal fought back, but not for long…Lock-Jaw was injured, but he got away…He lives…My cousins were taken prisoner…That is how Maximus was able to force Black Bolt to accept his challenge…I must find Lock-Jaw…" Karnack starts walking towards Akan's ship. Akan is sitting on the ramp with Mar-Vell. "I need to borrow your ship…Lock Jaw is alive I can track a homing beacon in his collar…The two of you should remain here…"

"I am a doctor if Lock-Jaw is injured I may be able to heal him…" Mar-Vell says.

"Lock-Jaw is unique…He is no ordinary animal…"

"I know…"

"Come then the both of you…Maximus may send people to kill him…"

"What about me…" Coulson asks. "...I would like to go with you."

"Stay here…and prepare for our return…" Karnack, Mar, and Akan board his ship and a few minutes later it takes off.

LOCK-JAW

ATOKA COUNTY OKLAHOMA

Lock-Jaw teleported 1,262 miles and reappeared in Atoka County. He limps until he finds a farm owned by the Johnson family. He sniffs the air and whimpers smelling that someone on the farm possesses the T-Marker. Lock-Jaw can smell potential Inhumans. His eyes glow and teleports to the barn. He licks his wounds and then falls asleep.

"Your it!" Yells a boy.

"No, your it!" The girl says chasing him. The boy enters the barn and freezes at what he finds. "I…"

The boy grabs her mouth, "Shush!" He points, "Look…"

"Wow that is the biggest dog I have ever seen…" The girl says.

"Michael! Daisy time for dinner come inside…" A woman yells.

They run to the house for their dinner. After dinner they bathe and brush their teeth. When the children believe that their parents are sleeping; they sneak out of the House. "Where is he?" Daisy asks.

There is a growl from behind. They slowly turn to find the huge dog behind them. It licks them, then the boy screams. The giant dog snorts and vanishes as the parents come running. "What are the two of you doing out here?"

"We thought we heard a noise…" Daisy quickly says lying.

"Girl if you are lying again, I will tear your hide apart…" As they walk back to the House Lock-Jaw reappears.

He lays down and rests. After two hours Lock-Jaw awakens and growls, as two Sentries appear with an Inhuman and start scanning the area. "I am picking up a potential in the House…" One of the Sentries says.

"Detecting bio-residual worm-hole energy in the area…Lock-Jaw is here…"

"You find the beast and you go into the House Kill the non-carriers and bring me the potential…"

Lock-Jaw teleports into the house and places his paw on Daisy. He tries to teleport, but can't, then she awakens. Before she can scream Lock-Jaw's eyes glow and he shows her what is happening. "How did you do that?" His eyes glow again. "Okay get my family and get out of here…But what if they don't believe me?" His eyes glow again.

There is a rumbling sound outside and then a huge explosion. Daisy screams and her father comes running. He stops, "What the hell is that?"

Lock-Jaw's eyes glow, "The giant dog is talking to my mind…" Daisy screams as a blade sprouts through her father's chest. He is lifted into the air and thrown into the wall by the Sentry.

Lock-Jaw growls, "Lock-Jaw…I have been looking for you…Your termination has been ordered by King Maximus…"

That is when Akan smashes through the window. Daisy screams again as he blasts the Sentry to pieces with his side blasters. Lock-Jaw growls at him, "I'm a friend…Karnack is downstairs fighting another Inhuman…" Lock-Jaw's eyes glow, "Really…"

"Who are you people? What are you people?" Mr. Johnson asks. Mar-Vell had healed his stab wound and is attending to Lock-Jaw.

"It does not matter…I must erase these events from your minds…" Lock-Jaw's eyes glow and Karnack looks at him, "I know, but she is young and not of age…" They put the Johnson family asleep and erase the incident from their minds. "Return to the Triskelion…" Karnack commands.

"What about you?" Akan asks.

"Lock-Jaw and I have work to do. There are Inhumans living on Earth…Some of them are very powerful and will help us…Go we will join you soon…" As the ship takes off, Lock-Jaw teleports to the Outback of Australia. They appear outside a Horse Ranch., but the Ranch is in ruins and there are dead horses. "Amber!" Karnack yells as Lock-Jaw sniffs the air.

"Hello Karnack…"

"Amber thank the Ancestors…"

"What the hell is going on…" Karnack explains everything.

"My husband is a fool…To support Maximus' madness…Of course I will help…" They touch Lock-Jaw and he takes them to Japan.

"Yin…" A woman says with a man's voice.

"Yes, what is it brother…" He replies speaking with a woman's voice.

"I sense Lock-Jaw…Karnack is with him…And…Amber…"

"They have come for us…" She replies.

"I say we help them…"

"I say we don't…"

"I will go without you…"

He inside his sister's body laughs, "You know you can't go anywhere or do anything without me…" After a long conversation the twins Yin and Yang go outside. "Hello Karnack…"

He nods, "Yang…Thank you Yin…"

"How many more will you try to recruit?"

"We have one more stop…"

TRISKELION

Mar, Fury, Akan, Coulson, May and one thousand SHIELD agents are ready armed with weapons once used by Hydra during World War II. There is a flash and Lock-Jaw appears with Karnack, Amber, Yin Yang, and an In human Resource. Karnack introduces them. "That is the biggest dog I have ever seen…"

"So how are we going to get to Atta…Your city?" Fury asks. He looks at Akan's ship. "Because A's skip won't carry all of us and as big as Lock-Jaw is all of us can't touch him at the same time…"

Resource steps forward, "That is why Karnack asked me to come…" He walks up to the ship and touches it. Then he takes five rocks off the ground and they start glowing. They float out of his hand and start changing shape and size. Eventually they become five more replicas of Akan's ship.

"Dam!" Fury says.

"Load up…"

The Twins take hands and start glowing. When the light fades an eight-foot tall muscular being stands before them. "We are Yin Tang…"

"Holy shit!" Coulson says. They board the ships. Karnack pilots one, Akan his own, Amber takes one, Yin Yang picks up one and carries it. Mar-Vell pilots one and tractors the last ship. As they fly off Pierce watches.


	11. Chapter 11

MEDUSA AND TRITON

MAXIMUS

Maximus stands before the council with Quelin, Marvel, Mordis, and Titan. Black Bolt has three inhibitors on him and he is shackled with gravity restraints. "My champion has beaten Black Bolt…By our laws I am King…"

"And we will support your claim…But you must swear by the ancestors that you will not launch missiles filled with Terrigen gas at the Earth…" Arcadius head of the Genetics Council says. He can animate inanimate objects and control them.

"Don't you understand? I am trying to create a stellar Empire and it begins with our domination of Earth…"

Eros stands up, "Maximus is our rightful King…And his will is law…None of you Questioned Black Bolt when he wanted to open up the city to the Low Turns…Or when he wanted to build a new city on Earth…"

"That is because they fear my brother…And rightly so…Look at what he did to my parents…With just a word he leveled over half the palace…"

"And what of you?" Hydro asks. He points at the Inhumans standing with him, "You create Inhumans to serve you and your lust for war and power…"

He sighs, "I grow weary of this talk…Will you support my claim as King or not?"

Aurora stands up, "When you vow by the ancestors not to launch missiles at the Earth…"

"And if I refuse who then will be your King…"

"Queen Medusa is very capable of ruling us…"

"You would…" He looks at Quelin who shakes his head.

"I say we put it to a vote…" Eros says. "All those in favor of supporting Maximus as King?" To Aurora's surprise over half the council raises their hands, but it is against their will. For months Maximus has been feeding them subliminal messages.

"Thank you, council members…My first act as King is to disband the council…" He looks at Mordis.

"No!" Aurora screams.

"Mordis!" He blasts them with his eye beams. Some are cut in half. A few are incinerated. Aurora raises her hand and puts up a wall of energy protecting the survivors. Mordis tries to break the shield, but Aurora is too powerful. Then Maximus nods at Marvel. She points her fist at the shield and blasts it. Aurora grunts as the two bombard her shield with their powers. Aurora raises her other hand as her body starts to tremble. Marvel starts glowing all over her body and her eyes glow. The shield shatters in a shower of sparks and Aurora is incinerated. Black Bolt lowers his head in shame.

Meanwhile Echo, Fade and Blind Spot take over the command center and reprogram the Sentries. "Echo report…"

"My King I have reprogrammed the Sentries, but Queen Medusa's override codes are still active…"

Maximus looks at Quelin, "Quelin will join you…Bring Medusa to me…Alive and unharmed…And find Triton!"

MEDUSA

Medusa tries to leave the royal apartments, but the door does not open. "Computer override code…Queen Medusa…"

"Command accepted…"

She walks down the hall and as she does a squad of Sentries approach her, "Queen Medusa…By order of King Maximus I command that you come with us…"

She smiles as her hair waves as if she is in water. Hair flies out and impales three Sentries. One leaps into the air brandishing its spear, but it is snatched out of the air and slammed into the floor. The remaining Sentries shoot at her. Medusa uses her hair as armor while some of her hair flies out and cuts the Sentries to pieces.

Her hair withdraws to waist length as Quelin, Echo, and Fade confront her. "Father!"

"You are no daughter of mine…My daughter would not break tradition…"

"Quelin it is then…And who are your friends?" Blind Spot tries to sneak up behind her and place an inhibitor on her neck. Medusa grabs his wrist breaks it and flips him over; he becomes visible. She takes the inhibitor and throws it at Fade. "I am Medusa Queen of Attilan…I was trained by Karnack himself…I am the wife of Black Bolt…You will not find me easy prey…" She punches Blind Spot in the face knocking him out.

Quelin stays back as Echo attacks. He makes multiples of himself and they are all armed with swords. One of Echoes copies swings, but some hair wraps around his foot and pulls him down. He is dragged across the floor and Medusa punches him in the face. Hair takes the sword and places it in her hand.

Quelin watches as his daughter takes out Echo and his copies. He slowly approaches her. Medusa's hair floats in the air slowly like a snake ready to strike. "Go ahead Quelin…Use your powers on me…I overcame my fears long ago…"

"I'm sure you have…" He shows her a hologram of Crystal, "Surrender or watch Mordis make your sister into a woman…"

"You truly are lost…If you would allow him to violate your own daughter…"

"You broke my heart! You disobeyed me! You refused to annul your marriage…And as for Crystal…She always favored you over her parents…She would walk into hell after you…Now surrender…"

Medusa's hair falls flat and shortens to waist length. He places an inhibitor on her and then slaps her. "Ah Medusa…" Maximus says as Quelin brings her to the throne room with Echo and two Sentries.

"Where is Black Bolt?"

"You will be with him soon enough…But first I need two things from you…"

"And what is that?" He walks down the steps and uses a blood gun to draw some blood, "You really have gone mad…You think to clone me…"

"Better to have a clone of the original than nothing at all…Unlike you she will love me fight for me…Bare my children…"

"I feel sorry for her…"

"I have always loved you…But you…You rejected me…and that hurts…So now I will hurt you…You can control your hair and use it like a weapon…It has the density of a diamond and the strength of steel…But with that inhibitor in your neck all that vanishes and it is just hair…"

Medusa spits at him when he touches her hair, "Don't touch me!" He smiles and shows her some clippers.

"Recognize these?"

Medusa struggles, "No…No!"

"Hold her…" Maximus turns on the clippers and starts shaving Medusa's head. She closes her eyes as her long red hair falls to the floor. "Wow even bald your beauty has not diminished…"

She opens her eyes and looks at the pile of hair on the floor then she looks at Maximus, "Pray Maximus…Pray to the Ancestors that you die before I get my hands on you…"

"Bring her!" They take Medusa to the Isolation chamber.

"Black Bolt!" When he sees Medusa, Black Bolt sneers at Maximus from beneath his muzzle. Electricity runs across his body.

"Place another inhibitor on him…" Quelin says. "We should kill him…That is the sixth inhibitor…"

They chain Medusa in front of Black Bolt just out of reach. "He won't break free…If he does…Crytsal dies and so does Gorgon…Now look upon each other lovers…Always together but you can never touch…Oh and Black Bolt…" He holds up the vile of blood. "A sample of Medusa's blood…I get to make love to her after all…"

BLACK BOLT

The door closes and Medusa looks at Black Bolt. He starts blinking in Morse Code. She blushes, "That is kind of you to say…"

**_"I am sorry I failed you my love…"_** He blinks.

"There is still hope…Karnack is out there and so is Triton…They will save us…"

**_"I swear on the Ancestors…When we get out of this…Maximus will die…"_**

She closes her eyes, "No…as much as I would like to see that…Inhumans do not kill other Inhumans…Neither do we spill the blood of our family."

He smiles as Medusa poses her head, turning it side to side. "So, you really like my new look?"

**_"You have the most perfect bald head I have ever seen…"_**

She laughs, "I was waiting to tell you…"

"**_Tell me what?"_**

"I'm pregnant…"

**_"We are getting out of this…"_** He blinks with his eyes.

TRITON

Triton walks through the water systems of the palace to the city. He comes up out of a manhole and covers himself with hooded cloak. He walks through the streets. Medusa had told him to find Drive. Drive is the Leader of the Secret Guard. They have the authority to arrest any citizen causing chaos in the city or breaking the laws of Attilan. The Secret Guard is extremely loyal to Black Bolt. Maximus is unaware of its existence.

As Triton enters the garden district a drone flying over head scans him and reports his position. "Trtion…By order of King Maximus you are commanded to return to the palace…" Sentries say surrounding him.

Suddenly a flash of light zooms by and Triton is gone. When Triton stops he staggers, "Easy Lord Triton…" They are in a command center in a tall building looking over the park. The park is an exact replica of Central Park in New York.

"You must be Drive…"

"Yes, My Lord…Commander of the Secret Guard…This is Tanaja, Vane, Naanis and Morv…"

"Why haven't you assaulted the Palace…"

"The Palace is on lock down and the Twins came to us…" They both have white hair and sit cross legged holding hands. Their eyes are glowing.

When they speak, they speak as one, **"Karnack is on the way with a thousand humans of SHIELD…They are armed with Hydra weapons…He also has Amber, Ying Yang, and Resource…"**

"Karnack…This is good we may win this yet without turning the city into a war-zone…" Triton walks up to the twins, "How many Inhumans support Black Bolt and how many support Maximus?"

**"Those loyal to Black Bolt in the city far out number those serving Maximus…"**


	12. Chapter 12

KARNACK

The ships fly towards Attilan. "How do we get pass the barrier?" Amber asks over the COM.

"You are the key Amber…" He replies.

"What? I can't mimic energy…Only solid objects…"

"Have you never tried…You are an Inhuman…Can't is not a word that you should use…Our limitations are only those that we place on ourselves…"

She takes a deep breath and approaches the missile tube. "Don't you need a space suit?" An Agent asks.

She looks at him, "I am Inhuman…" She is shot from the ship and floats in the vacuum of space towards the barrier. Amber touches it and concentrates. "Nothing is happening I…"

"Focus on my voice…Amber…Close your eyes and open your mind…" Karnack says over the COM. "Breath…Now let go of what you think you know…And open up yourself…Mind flows with spirit…Spirit flows with body…Let the three be one…Now do that which only an Inhuman can do…"

She opens her eyes and her skin starts to change and become an invisible barrier. This allows Amber to open a gap in the barrier for the six ships to fly through. As the last ship passes through, she grabs onto the wing. They fly across the city.

"All ships follow me…" Karnack lands between four tall buildings.

"Lord Karnack…"

"Drive…"

The humans on board point their guns at him, "How in the hell did he get on our ship?" Fury asks.

"Stand down Director Fury...This is Drive…He is on our side…" Drive presses a button on his wrist com and the area the ships landed on lowers into the ground. They disembark and enter the Secret Guard headquarters.

"Lord Triton is already here…Along with the Twins…" Drive says walking up the hallway to the main building.

"Triton!"

"Karnack! It is good to see you cousin…" They hug.

"Now Maximus shall rule the day he betrayed us."

Karnack, Triton, Drive, Fury, Coulson, May, humans and Inhumans stand around a hologram map of the city making plans. "Maximus has the palace on lock down…" Karnack looks at Drive, "I need you to find the missile launch site…Knowing Maximus it is not on the city or palace grid…It will most likely be away from the city and underground…Look for areas within ten miles around the city where the surface of the moon has recently been disturbed…" Drive runs off in the blink of an eye. Ten seconds pass and he returns.

"The Missile launch site is a mile southwest from the city under cloak…You are right it is underground…"

"How could Maximus have rebuilt the missile site without Black Bolt or the council's knowledge?" Amber asks.

"He most likely did it under a cloak field…" Triton responds.

"Wouldn't the twins have seen it?" Yin Yang asks.

"Maximus is very intelligent…He may have found a way to block their vision…This will be the plan of attack…We cannot make a move until Black Bolt, Medusa, Gorgon, and Crystal are all safe…Drive you will locate them…Then tell Lock-Jaw. Once they are safe; we will make our assault…"

"But the palace is on lockdown…"

"I will handle that…When he became King Black Bolt had Cerebus create a backdoor override Master code…It is called Emperor and he entrusted it to me…" Cerebus is another Inhuman with super Intelligence.

"Shouldn't Yin and I come with you…Especially if this Marvel is in the palace…"

"No, I will need you to take down the missile sight…" Karnack looks at Fury, "When I have lifted the lock down I will send a signal then you attack." He looks at Drive.

"Anyone I should be wary of?"

"An Inhuman called Fade…He can possess your body…Also Marvel…There is one called Mordis…He can kill with his eyes…"

Drive takes a breath, "Got it…Mordis, Fade, and Marvel…Do not engage…" Then he runs off.

MAXIMUS

"My King…" Eros says entering the throne room.

"What is it…"

"The barrier has been breached…And Triton was saved by an Inhuman Speedster…We have checked the registry of Inhumans several times…All speedsters accounted for…"

"Karnack is back…Double the guards! Computer how soon before my clone is born?"

"Two minutes My King."

He takes out a device and speaks into it, "Computer Prepare to launch the missiles…" Maximus stands up, "Bring me Gorgon…Time to show Karnack and Triton I mean business…"

KARNACK

Drive returns, "I have located them all…"

"Lock-Jaw…"

His eyes glow and he reads Drive's mind and then vanishes. Then Karnack leaps out of an open window and runs across the building tops towards the palace. As he approaches it Karnack comes up with eleven ways to get in, he has to chose the most dangerous and fastest way. When he leaps over the wall into the main courtyard the automated weapons activate and start shooting.

Karnack dodges the guns and runs up the side of the palace. Just before the electric shields activate Karnack fires a grapple gun, he bought with him and swings towards a window in the guard's lounge just below the command center. He sticks his finger out and touches the windows optimal breaking point. It shatters and he dives into a roll.

The lounge is filled with fifty Inhumans. "Karnack…" The Captain says.

"Yes Golem…You all know me…And you know what I can do…You can either walk away or we do this the hard way…" Everyone but a hooded figure leaves. "Apex…"

"Karnack…I will tell the King of how you cowards allowed Karnack to enter the palace with no resistance…"

"I don't want to fight you Apex…I simply don't have the time." While Karnack can calculate possible scenarios to overcome any enemy or obstacle Apex can think forward in time and see through his mind's eye the best course of action to take. Like Karnack he can see his enemy's weaknesses and exploit them. Apex also has a healing factor, heightened senses, and agility.

"Come now Karnack…I know you have always been curious as to which one of is the better…"

"The Master made us both swore on the Ancestors that we would never fight…"

"Promises are meant to be broken…"

"So, you have thrown away your honor as well…" Karnack takes a fighting stance.

"I don't like Maximus, but serving him resolves me of my vow…Especially since you remain faithful to Black Bolt…"

"Maximus cheated…He had Black Bolt fight three champions…"

"I know and Black Bolt beat them all…"

"Then you truly are lost…"

"Oh Karnack…Can't you see my one weakness…It is you…Fighting you in single combat has always been my only desire…"

"And that is why he called me my love…"

"Vixen!" She is tall with pointy ears and grey stripes on her light violet skin. Her hair is dark purple and her eyes yellow.

"You are wrong Apex…I was your greatest weakness…Vixen is now your greatest weakness…"

"You should be in the shelter my love…"

"Yes, but Karnack and I made this arrangement long ago with the Master…Now I ask you to stand down…or break my heart…"

He turns to face Vixen and drops to his knees, "I beg you ask me anything but that…This is my one chance to fight him…"

"Do as I ask!" She says more forcefully.

He sighs and stands up. Apex walks up to Vixen and takes her hand. Then he looks at Karnack, "Well played my friend...I yield…"

Karnack walks up to the both of them, "I was your weakness my friend…Now she is…"

"Love is not a weakness it is a strength…" He smiles, "You were always the Master's favorite…"

"No, you were…"

"He said that to the both of you to throw you off…I was his favorite…" Vixen says.

"Can I earn your forgiveness by aiding you old friend…"

"I would like that…"

Karnack, Apex, and Vixen use the turbo-lift shaft to get to the command center. It is guarded by Sentries and ten deadly Inhumans. "I will take five of the Inhumans…" Vixen says leaving their hiding spot twirling her twin blades.

"The other five are mine…" Apex says.

"I guess I will take on the fifty Sentries…" The fight lasts for nine minutes. Karnack places his fist through the last Sentry and walks up to the main control panel. He slips a disk into the receptacle.

"What is that?" Apex asks punching one of Maximus' Inhuman followers in the gut then with both hands locked in a fist he strikes the woman in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious.

"Something Black Bolt gave me in case of an emergency…Computer activate code Emperor and override palace lockdown…"

"Code Emperor accepted Palace lockdown has been overridden…"

"Erase all codes by King Maximus and all sentries are to take orders now from only Black Bolt…"

"Confirm…"

"Now what?" Apex asks.

"If the two of you will be so kind as to locate the Tesserac and hunt down any Inhumans serving Maximus…"

"Hunt down is my middle name."

Apex offers his arm. Karnack interlocks arms with him, "It was good to fight at your side once again my friend…"

"Same…I have one last request."

"Anything…"

"There is a young Inhuman…Auran by name being held by the humans with dimensional energy…"

"I'm impressed…"

"She can counter anything set against her…I ask that you take her and mentor her…"

Apex smiles, "You fought the girl…"

"Yes…She needs guidance."

"Consider it done…"

"Come lover we have things to do…" Vixen says seductively.


	13. Chapter 13

FINAL CONFRONTATION

CRYSTAL

Crystal and Gorgon share an isolation pod. They both have inhibitors on them to block their powers. Suddenly the door opens and the guards take Gorgon. "Where are you taking him?" Crystal asks.

"Silence bitch!"

Not long after they leave Lock Jaw appears, "Lock-Jaw!" She hugs him as his eyes glow, "They took Gorgon just before you appeared…" Lock-Jaw teleports to Triton. "Triton!"

"It is good to see child…but where is Gorgon?"

"They took him before Lock-Jaw came for me."

Trion looks at Drive, "Drive find Gorgon…" He salutes and speeds off. A few seconds after leaving he returns with Gorgon.

"You ever do that again and I will snap your spine…"

"The commander of the Royal Guard should not be threatening the person who rescued him." Triton says.

"There is the signal…" Fury says.

"Everyone…"

Gorgon grabs Triton's hand, "Allow me to make a path…" With a Stomp Gorgon sends a shockwave that shakes the palace and brings down a section of the wall.

Crystal sends several tornadoes ahead of the Inhumans and humans attacking the palace. The tornadoes rip through Maximus' personal Sentries. They throw Inhumans fighting for Maximus into the walls. Echo stands on the steps and makes multiples of himself armed with blaster riffles. She hurls a lightening bolt at him and just before the lightening hits him, there is a flash.

ONE MINUTE AGO

Three tornadoes with F-3 strength rip apart Maximus' Sentries and hurl Inhumans into the wall surrounding the palace. Karnack recognizing Echo's power whistles at Crystal. "Crystal give me a lift!"

"Right cousin!"

She motions with her hand and a stone pillar rises up on a slant propelling Karnack through the air. He lands behind Echo placing an inhibitor on his neck. Meanwhile Crystal slides across the courtyard using her power to push up the ground and propel herself. Her sister Medusa is so overprotective that she rarely gets to use her powers.

As she slides towards the main entrance of the palace Crystal hurls lightening bolts at Sentries. Then she stops in front of two Sentries. One stabs at her with spear, but she side steps the Sentry grabs his spear and electrifies it destroying the Sentry. Then rock gathers around her foot just as she jumps into a spinning kick. She knocks the head off the Sentry and joins Coulson who had run pass her.

YING YANG

The Inhuman Ying Yang flies towards the missile field just as the missiles start to launch. They fire energy blasts from their hands destroying the missiles. They stop in the air blasting the missiles before they take off. One missile rises up from beneath them. Yin Yang pushes down on the missile with their feet; sending the missile back into its birth. There is an explosion that follows.

As Yin Yang flies back into the air Titan rises up behind them and backhands them. Yin Yang goes flying thirty yards. They flip and land on their feet taring up the moon's surface. They fly back at Titan who is now a hundred feet tall. He throws a punch at Yin Yang who stops his fist and twists breaking his arm. Then they flip Titan over and hover above him.

"No one can match our strength save Black Bolt…Our King…" Two missiles had gotten pass Yin Yang as they were fighting Titan. They open their mouth and blast the two missiles out of the sky. Yin Yang lands in Titan's chest and knocks him out with one punch.

FURY AND THE AGENTS OF SHIELD

Karnack had warned Fury and his agents not to shoot any Inhumans with their weapons because the energy used by the Hydra guns is wormhole energy and it will send them to random places in the Universe. "Filthy human!" An Inhuman, screams using his mind powers on him. He forces Fury to shoot at his own men.

That is when Agent May sneaks up behind him and places an, Inhibitor on his neck and knocks him out with a punch to the face. Fury falls to his knees. "Are you alright?"

"Getting better thanks to you…I guess I owe you one…"

"Don't mention it…"

"Director!" Coulson yells running up. "I just heard from Triton he wants us to join Gorgon back outside. A group of Inhumans is heading this way. They are followers of Maximus…"

"You men with me…"

They rush back to the main courtyard and join Gorgon and Crystal fighting Maximus' reinforcements.

MEDUSA

Medusa watches as Black Bolt slams his head against the floor breaking the device on his antennae; the he overloads the inhibitors on his body shorting them out. They fall from him as he pulls with all his might against the gravity locks on his hands. The gravity increases as he pulls against them. The g-forces keep rising but eventually he breaks free.

That is when Lock-Jaw appears, "Lock-Jaw! Are you a sight for sore eyes…" Medusa says as he licks her. Then he notices her head and whimpers. "What you don't like it…" Black Bolt rips the muzzle off his mouth. Then he removes the Inhibitor on Medusa and breaks her chains. "Free…That feels good." Black Bolt grabs her and they kiss. Lock-Jaw barks and pants as they kiss.

Her eyes glow and her hair starts growing at a fast rate until it surrounds Black Bolt and Lock-Jaw filling the isolation booth. The room is smashed as Medusa's hair spills out everywhere. She shortens it to waist length.

"Computer code Emperor…Locate Maximus use his bio signature if you must…"

"Maximus is in the bio-lab…"

Lock-Jaw teleports them to the bio-lab. When they arrive Medusa's clone is emerging from the cloning chamber. "Brother!"

"It is over Maximus…Surrender!"

"Marvel!"

She flies across the room and Black Bolt flies at her. They wrestle in the air across the lab smashing things. She punches Black Bolt sending him through the wall. "Go my love this bitch is mine…" The Clone Medusa says to Maximus.

"No, we will fight her together…" Maximus presses a button on his belt and a metal suit of armor folds around his body. "Like it I call it the Maximus armor…"

"Two against one is not fair…" Amber says dragging her husband by the foot. He is unconscious and is wearing an inhibitor.

"Amber!"

Medusa looks at Amber, "Will you take care of that abomination…Maximus and I have unfinished business…"

"It will be my pleasure…My Queen…My daughter …"

The Clone Medusa whips her hair sending out strands of hair like spears. Amber touches the metal surface of a table and transforms her skin. She screams as the hair sticks into her metal skin. While Medusa uses her hair like armor. "That's new…Be careful…"

"You as well…" Medusa sends hair and catches the pipes on the ceiling and swings herself at Maximus. He sends laser bolts at her, but Medusa puts up a shield of hair. Maximus throws his right hand out and metal tentacles extend from his wrist gauntlet. Medusa lands on her feet and sends hair at the tentacles. She wraps her hair up in them and they pull.

"I did not think your hair would grow back…"

"Neither did I until I saw Black Bolt free himself from six inhibitors." Some of Medusa's hair braids and extends out smacking him in the chest and sweeping Maximus' legs from under him. "You're not a fighter Maximus…Never have been…"

He roars throws out his hand and sends an energy blast at Medusa. She blocks with a wall of hair and then grabs Maximus by the arms and legs. Medusa rips off his armor and slams him into the wall. "Now where is the Tesserac?" Medusa looks over her shoulder as her mother struggles against the clone. "Need a hand?"

"That is funny…" Amber replies dipping her hand in water after the clone kicks her towards the sink. Her skin becomes water. Then she surrounds the clone's head in a bubble of water and smoothers her.

BLACK BOLT

Black Bolt and Marvel have been fighting for hours. He punches Marvel and sends her into the statue of Attilan smashing it. As the statue crumbles beams of energy fly at Black Bolt. He dodges them and waits. The rubble starts to shift and she smashes through. Black Bolt and Marvel are equals in strength and the only way he can defeat her is if he uses his super punch, but that would weaken Black Bolt.

He flies up and lets her chase him. Black Bolt flies up and up pass the barrier. He stops as she approaches then he opens his mouth. The last time Black Bolt spoke he called his father's name and inadvertently killed his mother and father. He also destroyed half the royal palace. He is high enough not to cause damage to anything.

"Marvel!" He says. A force of unstoppable power strikes Marvel ripping her clothes up. She plummets from the sky and hits the surface of the moon making a crater. Black Bolt floats down and kneels down next to her. He places her hand on her head and sends electricity to her mind freeing her from Maximus' control.

"Where am I?"

Black Bolt sighs and points at her, "I…" She says trying to translate his gestures, "…am…" He points at the earth in the distance. "Oh…oh yes I remember now. I remember everything." Black Bolt removes his shirt to cover her and they stand up.

There is a huge thud as Gorgon lands. "Black Bolt my King…Victory! We are victorious…"

Those Inhuman civilians who supported Maximus renounces him and demands that Black Bolt be their King. He is coronated by Oran the oldest living Inhuman. Oran is immortal.


	14. Chapter 14

KING BLACK BOLT

It only took two weeks to repair the damage done to Attilan. When the repairs are complete Black Bolt sits in judgement of Maximus and his followers. "Bring in the traitors…" Medusa commands.

They bring in Maximus, Eros, Quelin, Mordis, Fade, Echo, Blind Spot, Auran, and the other Inhuman traitors. They are shackled and wearing inhibitors; all except Auran. Black Bolt stands up and Medusa translates. "Maximus of House Attilan…You and your followers are hereby stripped of your titles and sentenced to be mind wiped and live among the humans of earth…As a human!"

"My King…" Karnack says standing up before the throne. "I ask that you show mercy to Auran…She has a lot of potential…"

Black Bolt looks at her, **_"As you say Lord Karnack…If she renounces Maximus I will show mercy…"_**

Karnack looks at Auran, "Why?" She asks still bound by dimensional energy.

"If given the proper guidance one day you will become a great Inhuman…If you are up to the challenge…"

She smiles, "I am if you tell me what this is."

He smiles, "It is dimensional energy."

It doesn't take Auran long to break free from the binds. "Where did you learn to manipulate dimensional energy…"

"I can't tell you all my secrets…" That is when Apex and Vixen join them, "…This is Apex. He can think forwards in time and like me see the weaknesses of others. You will learn best from him."

Black Bolt looks at Gorgon, **_"See that the sentences are carried out…"_**

After that is settled Fury, Marvel, and the Agents of SHIELD are bought before Black Bolt as Maximus is escorted out with his allies. "Fury of SHIELD…I am indebted to you and your agents ask any boon of me…"

Fury surprises them by signing his response, **_"King Black Bolt…"_**

"You know sign language Director Fury." Medusa says.

**_ "My cousin was born def and we all learned to sign…I know that humans are…arrogant divided and in many ways we are not ready for what else lies out there in the universe…But I ask for the chance to prove ourselves…I ask that you allow us to continue our work with the Tesserac…It is my hope that it will bring all humans together in brotherhood…"_**

Black Bolt looks at Medusa and she nods, **_"So be it…Marvel…"_**

"Forgive me King Black Bolt but Marvel is the Inhuman name Maximus gave me…I prefer Captain Marvel to make it my own…"

"Captain Marvel…I give you a choice…You may remain here with us or return to earth with Fury and his agents…"

"Actually, Marvel and Akan asked me to accompany them and I said yes…"

"As you wish…"

TRISKELION

An Inhuman named Path Finder sends Fury and his agents back to earth via a portal. "Fury…I was about to send another shuttle for you…"

After Fury gives his report the secret of the Inhumans is dubbed classified. "Director Fury…"

"Professor Mar-Vell…"

"I came to give you these…" She hands him some Terrigen Crystals, "And this…It's a device that can test humans for the T-Marker…I get the feeling that if you keep tampering with the Tesserac the way you do it will draw unwanted attention…I'm surprised Black Bolt let you have it…"

"Why don't you stay and help us with researching it?"

"My life has been about vengeance…I need to find a new purpose…I am even considering joining the Nova Core…" She hands him a device that looks like a pager, "When those things out there in Universe come calling…You can contact us with this…" She presses a button on her belt and vanishes.

MAXIMUS

Max Bolton is an assistant manager at a fast food joint. He drives a used; ten-year old, Nissan Maxima. He lives alone in his one bed room apartment. On the side he fixes computers. He has no friends and he likes to go bowling by himself. He watches Survivor and reruns of Dallas on the television. His off days from work are Tuesdays and Thursdays.

One day after getting off from work, "Max Bolton…"

He looks as man wearing a trench coat approaches him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Solas Skullen…I have an offer for you…"

"What kind of offer?"

"The kind that pays a hundred thousand dollars a year…"

"Is this a joke?"

"One of your customers told a friend of friend about your skills with computers…Here is my card…Contact me if your interested…"

After a few days of the same routine Max decides to call the number. On his day off he drives to a building. There is a receptionist, "Mr. Solas is expecting you go right in…"

When Max enters the office he is injected with a needle and passes out. When he awakens there is a single light shining on him., but the rest of the room is dark "Where am I? Who are you people? What do you want?"

The lights come on and Max gasps because he is on a space ship orbiting the planet Mars. Solas transforms into an alien with green skin and pointed ears. "My name is Solar…Imperial Agent for The Skrull Empire…"

"What do you want from me…Please don't probe me or anything like that…"

"How far you have fallen…"

"My lord…" A female Skrull says. "We are ready for the mental reboot…"

"Begin…" They place a device on his head. Max screams as images of his life as Prince Maximus of Attilan flashes in his mind. Then he passes out, "Is he alive?"

"Yes, he's just unconscious…"

His eyes open and he looks at Solar, "You! You are Skrull…"

"Yes and if you help us we will help you get your revenge…"

Maximus smiles, "Get this inhibitor out of me and we have a deal…"


End file.
